Teddy Lupin And The Crimson Orb
by Magicgirl29
Summary: AU: 18 years later and Teddy has left Hogwarts and is ready to join the Order! However, things are not as calm as they appear. Teddy's world is turned upside down when he realises that dark magic is still about!
1. Recruiting Teddy Lupin

**AU Story: Victoire and Teddy are the same age. Harry's scar does hurt so ignore what is said in the epilogue! **

Chapter 1: Recruiting Teddy Lupin.

Teddy was 18, he had just left Hogwarts and for a hard working and intelligent young man, he sure was clueless in the real world. He sat in the living alone. Thinking of how he could possible rake in a few Galleons. He couldn't think of anything and was getting frustrated; he dug his fingers deep into his electric light blue hair and thought harder, but still came up short. Ginny came in the living room with a good book. When she saw Teddy she frowned and moved closer, in a soft voice she said.

"Teddy? Are you ok dear?" Teddy looked startled at hearing another's voice; he jumped back into a seating position instantly. He slowly shook his head. "What's wrong?" He hesitated for a minute and eventually said.

"I need a job but, no where's looking for any more workers!"He sighed, frustrated. Ginny thought for a moment and then remembered.

"Well, George says he's looking for another pair of hands around the store... Might be worth a shot" She opened her book and looked at the first page, not reading it but rather waiting for Teddy to respond.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm his sister, of course I'm sure" She replied with a soft smile. Teddy was pleased, so he lept to his feet and placed his hands on Ginny's shoulders.

"You're a gem!" He said, happily. He laid a kiss upon her cheek and she laughed as he grabbed his wand and disappeared with a loud _crack! _Ginny had always been like a mom to Teddy but a lot of the time, he would make a slip of the tongue and actually call her thus.

Teddy arrived in Diagon Alley and walked to the end of the street and to George's shop; he and George had always enjoyed each other's company, mainly because they were both mischievous. Though, since Teddy was serious about his exams, he hadn't really spoken to George in a while. When he arrived at the shop he was surprised to see the _'closed' _sign light up beyond the glass of the window. Teddy disappeared and re-appeared again, this time _inside _the shop. The whole place was dark and some of the odd products on the walls looked slightly sinister in the dim light.

"George?" He called out. He heard a low sigh coming from upstairs, followed by a familiar voice.

"We're closed!" Teddy frowned to himself and slowly walked up the stairs. He walked to the main room that he and the other Weasleys' had socialized in many times before. Teddy peered in and saw George sat at the table, plans, potions, spell books and old fireworks scattered all over.

"George" Teddy said once. George sighed louder and turned to the door, ready to shout. However, when he saw Teddy he gave him a tired smile and said.

"Oh it's you Ted" 'Ted' being the little nickname most of the Weasleys' had given him. Teddy smiled at him and walked further into the room. "You'll have to excuse the mess" He muttered as he started fiddling with the wires on the wiz bangers. Teddy did nothing but kick a stray can out of his way.

"Are you alright?" Teddy asked, watching George carefully. George seemed paranoid for some reason, as though fixing the fireworks was merely a distraction for something much bigger.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, not daring to look at Teddy. It certainly was strange, never before had he seen such... Obsessive behaviour from any of the Weasleys' or Potters' for that matter.

"You seem a little... Not yourself" He replied. "What's happened? Is it something to do with the Order?" George seemed to stiffen at that and Teddy raised a curious eyebrow. "So it is then...? George, this isn't exactly what I came to do but, I'm going to join the order" George whirled around quickly, a look of shock on his face.

"What?" Was all he could muster.

"You heard me" He replied shortly. "I've been told that I am better off finishing my O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's before I join the order. Well I have and my scores are perfect! I've left Hogwarts and I am 18, I have every right to join!" George seemed dumbfound.

"I'm not the person you should talk to about joining" He replied, staring at the ground, his voice dangerously low and uncharacteristic.

"Who then?"

"Well have you asked Harry?"

"I shouldn't have to, I am old enough to do as I please"

"But he's your godfather! I think he'd like to know what you're letting yourself in for!" George blurted out, jumping to his feet to stare at Teddy, who stared straight back.

"Fine" He muttered. "I'll tell Harry!" With that he disapparated back to his home. Ginny was in the garden, watching Albus and Lily play.

"Teddy! Did George give you a job?" He looked to her and realized that he never really asked him for a job. Whoops.

"I'll talk about it later. Where's Harry?" Ginny looked taken aback by this. Albus stopped playing and looked up causing his sister to do the same.

"Teddy?" Said Lily. He looked to her and could tell she knew something was bugging him. "What is it? Is Uncle George ok?"

"He's fine Lil' don't worry, I just need to talk to your dad" Albus pointed to the house and said.

"He just got back from the ministry five minutes ago" Teddy nodded and ran in. Albus, Ginny and Lily following. Sensing something interesting was about to occur Albus ran up stairs to get James. Once everyone was present Teddy finally approached his godfather.

"Hey Ted!" He smiled at him. Teddy came up to him but came to an abrupt stop halfway in front of him.

"I want to join the Order Of The Phoenix!" He said instantly. Ginny stared, transfixed at her husband and partly godson. Harry, who was reading the Quibbler, looked towards Ted, slightly perplexed.

"What?" He asked as he lowered his copy of the Quibbler. Teddy breathed in and repeated himself.

"I want to join the Order!" Harry stood from his seat and said.

"Ginny, will you take the children upstairs please?" Ginny nodded and took the kids upstairs.

"Why'd you want the kids upstairs? There's nothing you can say to stop me!" Harry chuckled. Teddy was a lot like his parents, it was in his eyes he saw traces of Tonks, and in his personality he saw Remus.

"I know you want to help and you've wanted this since you became of age but-" Teddy cut him off.

"-But what! What could you possibly say? That I'm not ready for this?"

"No you're not!" He screamed, attempting to get his voice louder than his godson's. "You don't understand! There is something strange going on, something we don't know the cause for yet! But it's dangerous and-"His voice started to drop to a quiet level. "-I don't want you to put your life in danger."

"Is that what you said to Victoire when she wanted to join the Order?" He said quietly, his voice low yet challenging. Harry sighed.

"It's not that I don't think you're ready or anything, Ted. When Victoire came to the Order there was no current threat, so she'd be safe."

"Please! I'm ready, and there's nothing you can do to stop me, I want to be like my dad... And mom." Harry's eyes wondered towards his godson as he could faintly see so many traits of Tonks and Remus in just this one boy. Knowing what it's like to grow up without your parents, Harry eventually nodded.

"Ok." He said simply. "Ok, Mr. Weasley is head of the Order now, I'll take you to him." Teddy smiled and together they disapparated to the Burrow. At that precise moment Hermione, Ron, Percy and Audrey all walked in with their children: Molly, Hugo and Rose.

"Teddy! Uncle Harry!" Exclaimed Molly as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Just then Mrs. Weasley came into the room with a plate of biscuits.

"Oh Harry, Teddy dears!" She smiled. "Oh I do wish you would have told us you were coming!"

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, my fault" Said Teddy, smiling nobly. She smiled softly at him and he said. "Actually, we're here to see Mr. Weasley" Everyone's faces fell in confusion.

"Why?" Asked Ron, his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Teddy looked to him and then the others, all eyes were on him. He gave a sideward's glance to Harry, who smiled and nodded. Teddy smiled and took in a deep breath then said.

"I want to join the Order" For a moment there was silence. Audrey smiled a little, Percy was slightly pale. Ron and Hermione looked to each other blankly and the children wondered outside after hearing this.

"Well... That's great! Good for you Teddy" Said Hermione, cheerfully.

"Harry... Where's my sister?" It was then that Harry realized that he had not yet told Ginny where they were going.

"Oh! I asked her to take the kids upstairs while I spoke to Teddy; I forgot to tell her where we were going though!"Ron and Percy laughed a little when finally Ron said.

"I should go tell her. Hermione you fancy stopping by to see James, Albus and Lily?" Hermione smiled and nodded. "Come on kids!" Rose and Hugo ran to their parents and held their parents hands.

"See ya mum" Ron called over his shoulder before they disapparated.

"Maybe we should go back home, give Harry and Teddy time to talk to your father" Audrey whispered to her husband. Percy nodded and reached his hand out to his, now ten year old daughter.

"Molly, come on sweety let's go" Molly skipped towards her parents and took her father's hand. Another moment and they disapparated too.

"I'll just fetch Arthur then" Said Mrs. Weasley, quietly. When they were alone Teddy turned to face Harry.

"I am doing the right thing, aren't I?" Harry smiled and put his hand on his godsons shoulder.

"You are if it makes sense to you" Teddy bit his lip and looked to the ground.

"I want to help, I want to be able to make people's lives easier, and joining the Order makes a lot of sense to me" He replied then looked up at Harry.

"Then you are doing the right thing." He said simply. There was a moment of silence which was brought to a quick end. Mr. Weasley stood, cheery faced, in the kitchen.

"Harry! Teddy!" Exclaimed Mr. Weasley as he walked forward and shook both of their hands. "Molly tells me you'd like to join the Order" He said smiling at Teddy.

"Yes Mr. Weasley." He said simply. Arthur's smile was broad.

"Terrific!" He laughed. "Consider yourself an official Order member!" Teddy smiled and shook Mr. Weasleys hand, strongly.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley! Thank you!" Teddy repeated over and over, laughing along with his godfather in pleasure.

"Next meeting is tomorrow, we'll introduce you to the rest of the members then"

Harry and Ginny had offered Grimmauld place for headquarters of the Order, as it is what Sirius would have wanted, there was no way they would _live _there. Not with Mrs. Black's cries of 'Mudblood' 'blood traitor' and 'half breed'. Teddy arrived and Harry was waiting for him in the corridor outside the conference room. Harry chuckled as Teddy approached; Teddy sniggered slightly and raised his arms in the air.

"What?" He asked. Harry stopped laughing and now smiled; he was going to tell Teddy exactly what everyone had told Harry for nearly all his life.

"You're so much like your parents" He said smiling. Teddy's smiled faded a little but not completely. "Your mothers hair is one" He chuckled. "Clever like her, you have her eyes. You have Remus's bravery and courage. You remind me greatly of them." Teddy was staring at the ground now, he didn't know if it was possible to feel guilty for forgetting someone he barely even knew. "Come on, everyone's waiting." Teddy nodded and walked into the room. There were so many familiar faces and so many unfamiliar ones too.

At the end of the table Arthur sat with his wife, Molly, behind him. On Arthur's right were Bill and Fleur then Charlie and three unfamiliar people, two men and a woman. On Arthurs left were Ginny, Ron, George, Audrey, Percy and Victoire. Ron and Hermione stood by the fire behind where Harry's chair sat. The three people that did not know Teddy stood up and Harry approached, with Teddy following behind.

"This is Kara" He said, directing his hand at a brown haired woman, possibly in her mid- thirties. She smiled and shook Teddy's hand. "And this..." He said pointing to the man beside Kara. "...Is Keith. And this..." He pointed to a black haired man. "...Is Sebastian."Teddy shook all of their hands and Harry said. "For those of you who do not know, this is my godson. Teddy Lupin." He beamed at the blue haired boy. Obviously Harry's announcement was aimed at the three members Teddy had been introduced to. "Now, let's begin. Teddy sit where ever you please." Teddy nodded and took the empty seat beside Victoire.

"Now, do we have any further news on the subject last discussed?" Harry asked the group of people.

"Yes. An official Order member has been taken to the underground prison." Kara said as she looked up at Harry, who stood beside Ron and Hermione at the head of the table.

"Is that right? You are sure about this?" Kara nodded.

"She disappeared late last night; apparently she had gone shopping in Diagon Alley, alone and never returned. It is very likely that Yaxley and Dolohov are behind the attack." Harry nodded.

"Who was it?" Harry asked. A dull and eerie silence flooded throughout the entire room.

"It was..." Kara found herself unable to continue. Eyes shifted to different people, those who did not know who the person was, searched others for any answers, though they never came... That is until George spoke.

"It was my wife." He said in a steady voice that was low enough for people to have misheard him. Teddy's mouth hung wide open in pure and utter shock. He noticed a change in his- George's- behaviour but he never expected it was something so serious! He looked around and saw everyone had lowered their heads. The kids were all upstairs and probably didn't even know how much danger their mother could be in! Audrey stroked George's hand comfortingly and he nodded his appreciation at her and she returned this with a soft, sympathetic, smile.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"Angelina isn't the only one either." Said Keith. All eyes fell upon him. "Other Order members have not been taken though, I can assure you that I heard from Mrs. Luna Scamander that her boys: Lorcan and Lysander left to frolic through the fields near by their home, though they never returned." Luna Scamander was actually Luna Lovegood, but since her marriage to Rolf, her name had been changed.

"Right!" Said Harry. "We've got to get there and set them free. Ok let's see there's-" He did a quick head count of people in the room. "-Ok we have 18 people here now. I think that's all we'll need for now. If we send five people to the two sectors located outside the area, we should be protected. We will however, need eight of us to enter together but split up to the east and south cells. That's where the boys and Angelina would most likely be... Correct?"

Sebastian searched through a bag of his and pulled out a strip of parchment. His eyes scanned the page and he nodded. "Angelina is in the east, cell 59. The twins are in the south, cell numbers 12 and 32. Lorcan being in the 12th cell and Lysander the other."

"Great!" Harry clapped his hands together. "Now, who is going to come inside and help get them out?" Victoire stood up as did George, Ginny, Bill, Fleur and Ron. Teddy hesitated but then he stood too. "Teddy. Are you sure? This is only your first meeting."

"I'm sure." He nodded.

"Alright then... George, Ginny, Bill and Fleur. You guys go find Angelina in the east cells. Teddy, Victoire, Ron and I will find the boys in the south." Everyone nodded. "OK. And remember, there are twenty people in all trapped in the prison, if we have time we can free them all. If not, if we run out of time then we'll have to leave quickly... We'd come back for the others another day." Everyone nodded in silent agreement. "Alright off you go everyone. We meet here at 9:00am sharp!"

"Looks like me und you are goin' to be spendin' some time together" Said Victoire as she walked passed Teddy, who grinned at her sheepishly. He had always liked Victoire but as any teenage boy, he got nervous whenever he was near her.

"Looks like it" He said simply.

"Vell zen, zee you tomorrow zen" She followed after her parents- Bill and Fleur, who had gotten their other children from upstairs and was waiting for Victoire- in an instant they were gone. Harry had gotten the children down from upstairs and he glanced back at the conference room and saw Teddy sat on the top of the table, his blue hair falling into his eyes. Ginny touched Harry's shoulder and he turned to her.

"I'll see you at home. You go talk to him." She whispered, gently so the children could not hear. Harry nodded and walked towards his godson, he heard Ginny and the children disparate and now he knew that he and Teddy were alone.

"Well done" Said Harry, looking at his feet. Teddy looked up and shook his head at Harry. "What?"

"Angelina, Lorcan and Lysander. How did I not know?" Harry tapped Teddy's leg in a fatherly way.

"We can never know everything about everyone. That's why we have this Order, even though... Voldemort is gone, it doesn't mean that his followers will just, give up." Teddy nodded, mutely.

"I'm gonna do you proud Harry. I promise." Harry smiled and nodded. He knew Teddy would, he never let him down and he never expected him too.

"You've always done me proud, Teddy." They both smiled and shared a hug that felt like... Even though it wasn't, really... A father and son moment.


	2. The Order Of The Phoenix, mishaps and mi

Chapter 2: The Order Of The Phoenix, mishaps and mistakes.

Teddy awoke early the next morning, he checked his muggle watch which Harry had given him and saw the time: 6:30am. He groaned a little, he hadn't gotten much sleep, he felt nervous about his first official mission with the Order but at the same time, a roar of excitement flooded throughout his veins.

He got up from his bed and quickly got dressed, he wore a black jacket with a white strip down one side, his shirt was just a little darker than the lightest blue and his jeans were casual. Slowly he walked downstairs to get a drink of water, after getting his drink he moved to the living room, that's when he spotted two pictures sitting on the table beside Harry's chair. He walked towards it and picked the first one up. He recognised many faces, he still sees some of these people today, although, some of them he never had the pleasure of meeting.

"Great picture isn't it?" Said a voice from behind, Teddy whirled around- picture in hand- to see Harry stood smirking in the doorway, he approached and started to look at the picture, Teddy did the same.

"Y-yeah, you all look so young-" Teddy scanned the students and then Harry pointed one girl out.

"Would you believe who that was if I told you?" He asked as he pointed at Ginny, who was stood between Zacharias and Parvati. Teddy's eyes widened suddenly.

"No, I-is that... Ginny?" Harry chuckled at his godsons' expression, he nodded and Teddy smiled down at the picture. Eventually Teddy dropped the picture of Dumbledore's army and pictured up the Original Order's picture.

"Ah, the original Order" Teddy looked hopeful.

"The one my parents were in?" Harry smiled and nodded, his eyes scanned the pictures and he pointed them out.

"That there's your father, Remus" He looked around and found Tonks' just to the right of the Longbottom's. "And that's your mother, Nymphadora." Teddy's eyes softened as he observed them, they looked so young and so hopeful, years from now he may have children with the same thoughts about him.

"Your parents were good people, kind and generous. They were brilliant with a sense of humour too" Teddy stared at his parents but Harry knew he was listening. Harry himself was 11 when he first saw his parents, for the first time. Teddy was five the first time he saw them, but Harry would always point them out for him and he would always be grateful. Teddy started to hand over the picture that bore his parents but Harry shook his head. "No, you keep it." He saw him stutter, but eventually he smiled- gratefully- and folded the picture, placing it carefully in his jean pocket.

"What're you doing up this early anyway?" Teddy asked, as he looked back to Harry.

"The first time I joined the Order, I came downstairs early as well, I knew you would too" He smiled and Teddy did the same. "Where's your wand?" Teddy looked confused but pulled it out of his back pocket on his jeans.

"Why do I ne-?" Suddenly he was cut off as he felt himself fall backwards and collide with the floor, he shook his head to clear his vision and as he looked up, he saw Harry stood above him. "What the ruddy hell was that all about?" He snapped. Harry chuckled.

"Lesson one when working with the Order. Never let your guard down, even if you're somewhere safe" He grinned and reached a hand down to Teddy, who took it and stood up. "C'mon let's get some breakfast."

Later at 8:00am...

"Hey beautiful!" Harry smiled at his wife. Lily, Albus and James followed behind. Ginny and Harry kissed and Albus pretended he was throwing up.

"Gross" He muttered. His brother James merely smacked him on the shoulder and frowned at him. Teddy chuckled a little; he was looking at the picture of his parents again. Lily looked over at Teddy, thoughtfully. She wondered over- unseen by her brothers or parents- and stood beside Teddy, who sat on Harry's armchair.

"Teddy?" Teddy lowered the picture to look at her. "What're you looking at?" He smiled and picked her up; she was so sweet, he let her sit on his lap as he laced an arm around her and showed her the picture. At eight she was rather wise for her age and about as grown up as any young girl could be.

"These are my parents" He said pointing them out. Lily smiled at the picture and said.

"Daddy tells me wonderful stories about them" She chirped brightly. Teddy was thoughtful as he looked down at her.

"Stories? Would you like to share them?" He smiled again and little Lily chuckled.

"Daddy said that Mrs. Lupin used to always fall over the coat rack before meetings!" Lily laughed softly. Ginny glanced at them and at first she made a move to approach and let Teddy have some alone time, but Harry pulled her back and their minds connected as they had the same thought. "And that Mr. Lupin could change into a _werewolf_ and even then he was soooo brave!" She put emphasis on 'soooo' and the way she said 'werewolf' showed fascination beyond her wildest imagination. Teddy nodded and listened as Lily explained more and more about his parents.

Later at 9:55am

"Five minutes till the Order shows up! Come on boys let's go!" Ginny called up the stairs to Harry and Teddy. The children were being babysat by Neville and Hannah at their home. Teddy took one last look at the picture of the original Order, grabbed his rucksack, slung it over his shoulder and apparated to Grimmauld place. He walked, slowly and silently, to the conference room, there was a small amount of people in the room, who looked up when he arrived, the people in the room were: George, Percy, Audrey, Victoire, Keith, Sebastian, Kara, Ron, Hermione, Charlie and Bill.

"Where's Harry?" Asked Ron. Teddy looked towards him and said.

"He and Ginny are taking the kids to the Longbottom's" Ron nodded and everyone who was looking at him went back to what they were doing. Teddy removed his rucksack and dropped it on the floor beside the doorway. He moved towards the table and leaned against it, sighing.

"Nervous hur?" A soft voice asked, he turned to his right to see Victoire lean on the table beside him. Her long silvery blonde hair tied back into a long and graceful ponytail. She wore a white T-shirt with a light blue jacket and matching jeans, which fit her frame nicely.

"Little" He muttered, normally he would have been spiked to be talking to her but now he was so nervous that he would have rather been left alone. "Where's Fleur?" He asked.

"Mum'z taken zee kidz to Luna's 'ouse" She replied casually as she stared into the lit fire and watched the flames dance together. There was a loud _Crack! _The pair whirled around to see Molly, Arthur and Fleur arrive in the room. Another loud _Crack! _Sounded and everyone stared at the door as Harry and Ginny walked fully into the room.

"Right!" Announced Harry. "Is everybody ready?" Everyone nodded, silently. "Ok, you all know the location... If not go by side long apparation, go." In an instant everyone was gone, leaving Victoire and Teddy alone.

"Oh damn it!" He cursed out loud, Victoire glanced at him, a look of shock on her face. "Sorry... I never got told exactly _where _the prison is" He muttered, slightly embarrassed. She giggled a little and he felt his checks burning red, he knew he must look like a fool right now.

"No vurries" She told him through giggles. She took his hand in hers, he stared into her eyes, her beautiful ocean- blue eyes. Suddenly he felt a huge pull and a sickening feeling leaped in his stomach, the colours around him began to blend, his own electric blue hair falling into his face, shielding all around him for a short moment. When he opened his eyes he felt slightly dizzy and fell to one side, Victoire caught him, a frown on her face as he had fallen against her, and she was smaller than he was. "Vot iz wrong?" She asked as he began to stand, muttering apologises under his breath.

"I-I-I wasn't expecting that" He breathed, she frowned.

"Vhy else do you t'ink I 'eld your 'and?" She asked. Teddy's heart sunk, he thought it was a gesture that she felt softly of him, it appears he was mistaken. He was saved when he realised that Harry was approaching.

"Where's your rucksack?" Teddy remembered that he left it back at Grimmauld place, he was about to tell his godfather this when suddenly Victoire said.

"Eet iz 'ere" She handed it to him and whispered. "I get eet for you" He nodded and smiled down at her. He mouthed the word 'Thanks' and turned back to Harry, handing him the bag, he nodded and they followed him to the others. There was a hole in the earth of a seemingly deserted field, Harry slung the rucksack over his shoulder and grabbed his wand.

"_Lumos!" _His wand tip's glow seemed slightly dim in the already bright area, never the less the others copied and followed him down the hole. It was like a long dirty tunnel that appeared to be sturdy, Harry led the way and Teddy and Victoire followed closely behind, they made a turn and eventually Harry stopped and turned back. "From here you jump" He told them, Teddy was about to ask what he meant but Harry had already gone forward and disappeared. Victoire pushed past Teddy and jumped, he copied and when he landed he saw the other Order members. "Alright. Those keeping watch out here, stay alert! Those accompanying me, listen! In there we are outnumbered by a great amount! First we must Find Angelina, Lorcan and Lysander, if we have time and are not detected then we may have the chance to free the others. However, if we are unlikely enough to not have that opportunity we _must _leave. We may come back another day to free the others but it is essential that we get those three out! Understood?"

"Yes" Everyone replied.

"Good!" Said Harry. "Ron, Victoire, Teddy and I will go to the south cells in order to find Lorcan and Lysander. George, Ginny, Bill and Fleur... You will go and find Angelina in the east. You are all familiar with the cell numbers I trust?" Everyone nodded. He nodded himself and put a silencing charm on the door, he turned to the others and motioned for them to step back, he raised his wand- again- at the doors and whispered.

"_Bombarda!" _What would have been an extremely loud explosion was soundless, Teddy and the others were thrown back slightly, he sat up and allowed the air to return to his lungs before standing and following Victoire, Ron and Harry into the gaping hole in the wall. George, Bill, Fleur and Ginny followed after and headed to the east in search of Angelina. Harry led the way towards the south and the others followed behind, wands raised. They turned a few corners and found the start of the cells. "What cells are Lorcan and Lysander in?" Harry whispered back.

"Lorcan is in the 12th and Lysander is the 39th" Ron replied. Harry nodded and the two older men walked forward as Victoire and Teddy watched their backs. "Ron, you and Victoire go get Lysander. Teddy and I will get Lorcan" Ron and Victoire nodded as they disappeared down the dark corridors. Harry pulled Teddy around a corner and his wand went past the cells.

9, 10, 11, 12. They found the right one! Lorcan and Lysander were both 14, they could be serious but in so many ways they were just as sane and wise as their mother was at her age. Teddy watched the corridors while Harry opened the lock and set the young boy free. Lorcan stumbled out, a limp in his step, he coughed a little as his room was not the most luxurious to stay in.

"H-Har-ry!" He stuttered in surprise, the way he spoke pulled at Teddy's insides. Harry nodded to the young lad and threw an arm around his shoulders so he could help him stand. "W-Where's m-my bro-ther?" He coughed out.

"Ron and Victoire have gone to get him" Harry told him gently. As if on que Ron and Victoire came running down the corridor with an unconscious Lysander. Teddy stared at him in horror, this was all too much, he never expected any of _this! _"Save as many as you can!" Harry instructed them. Suddenly a silver and transparent horse rode up to them and began to whisper in Ginny's voice.

"We've found Angelina... But the death eaters know we're here, get out quick!" The horse faded away before their eyes and Harry turned to the others, only to notice that Teddy was gone.

"Where's Ted?" He snapped. The others looked around just in time to see him turn a corner and disappear out of sight. Victoire picked up Lysander and Ron moved to help Lorcan walk. "Get them out of here now!" Harry instructed. Ron and Victoire moved as quickly as possible as Harry sprinted around the corner after his godson. "Teddy!" He called out. No answer came, Harry turned another corner, he knew he was going dangerously deep in the prison now... But that must mean Teddy was too. He turned another corner to see Teddy pull and old woman out of her cell and magic her handbag into a portkey, which took off immediately. He turned to help out another but death eaters saw him and at the same time Harry screamed Teddy's name, the death eater screamed:

"_Crucio!" _The death eater was none other than Draco Malfoy, fury and loathing boiled in Harry's eyes as he heard this. Teddy fell to the ground in agony, never before had he suffered this curse and by the looks of it he couldn't handle it either. He screamed and wailed so much that his voice was starting to break to nothing but silent screams.

"_Protego!" _Harry hollered as he aimed his wand high, Draco fell back, his own curse flying into him. Harry was amused at the way the death eater twitched. Harry rushed to Teddy and dropped by his side. "What do you think you're doing?" He whispered furiously. "I told you that if we didn't have time that we'd come back another day!"

"I can do it!" Teddy almost shouted through grit teeth. "I can get these people out of here!"

"No! No you can't! It's too late we have to go!" He pulled Teddy's arm but he pulled back in protest. "You're going to get us killed!" He yelled at his godson. He heard more death eaters come along he he pulled harder and Teddy ran behind him, both heading in the same direction they ducked and dodged spells thrown towards them and threw their own spells back too.

"Harry!" Yelled Arthur as he saw Harry approach.

"Arthur! Quick! Disapparate!" Harry cried. Arthur was about to protest but Harry reached forward and the three of them were gone in a flash.

Arthur, Harry and Teddy fell into a heap on the floor in Grimmauld place. Everyone gasped; they knew that something was wrong. Lorcan and Lysander sat on chairs by the table, both were conscious, Angelina was stood close by her husband- George- his arm wrapped around her waist and his hand on hers.

"What happened?" Asked Ginny as she approached. Harry looked let down and disappointed. "Harry?" he simply turned back to face Teddy and so did everyone else, though they looked at him in confusion.

"Teddy dear?" Asked Molly, with a caring expression.

"It's my fault!" He blurted out, shamefully. "I-I heard Ginny's patronus say that we were out of time but I couldn't help it! I just wanted to help! I thought I could do it! But... I couldn't." He bowed his head and no-one spoke.

"Draco saw us" Harry told the others. "Now that he's seen us it will be harder to get it, death eaters will be alert all around the area. We'll have to contact the allies; they're the only ones that would not be suspected." After this he disapparated and everyone was plunged into silence.

"I best go and collect the kids from Neville's" Ginny said quietly.

"I'll take the twins to Luna's" Muttered Charlie, he motioned to the twins. "Come on boys let's go." They held his hands and also disapparated. Everyone went back to what they would normally be doing. Teddy's eyes locked with Victoire's and he saw disappointment in her eyes and anger. He wanted to run up to her and apologise until his face was as blue as his hair, but before he had the chance she disapparated.

This action was noticed by Bill and Fleur almost immediately. Bill moved to Fleur and whispered something what Teddy could not hear. She shook her head and then she too disapparated. Bill walked over to George and Angelina and it was this point that Teddy chose to leave. He thought very hard of his bedroom at Harry's house and in a few seconds that is where he ended up.

In aggravation he threw his wand against the wall and let himself drop onto the bed, he groaned loudly and tangled his hands in his electric blue hair. He had let his godfather down and he would probably never trust him again. He pulled out the picture that bore his parents and stared at them, a tear pricked his eye. _They would be ashamed of me now _he thought to himself as he observed their faces, smiling. He let them down, he let everyone down. He stared a moment longer at the picture and slowly but gradually he fell asleep, the picture of his parents still in hand, the hand over his heart...


	3. Mission Fail, The Aftermath

Chapter 3: Mission Fail, The Aftermath.

It wasn't exactly early but it wasn't exactly late either. Teddy hadn't gotten much sleep. Shame and self-hatred keeping his mind awake as well as his hazel eyes. He glanced around the room and let his eyes fall upon the picture still in his hands. He hadn't stopped regretting his decision all night, it was times like this that he really wished he had a spare time turner handy. Though he knew that taking the easy way out was not an option, he had made this mess and so he would work hard to put things right.

He did not care for the time, rather he simply went into his wardrobe and searched through his clothes, he was not fussy so he settled for a red and blue stripped- short sleeved- shirt and dark blue jeans. His mop-like hair needed a bit of life, at the moment his hair had gone a murky brown, only streaks of blue visible. His hair very rarely matched his mood- it was only rare occasions that it did. He sighed, knowing that his hair would only go back to blue again when he was happy.

He slowly walked out of the room and down the stairs; he couldn't hear anyone so maybe this was good... At least he'd have more time alone before everyone came down and gave him the daggers. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw the door partly open; he peered in and saw the slender figure of Angelina _Weasley _sat at the kitchen table. He pulled away, silently, and checked his watch... 10:30am. He was confused. He pushed the door open and Angelina gave a little jolt of surprise, she immediately calmed down when she saw a familiar face.

"Oh Teddy!" She said with a small giggle and smile, he flashed a small smile at her and looked around. "Oh, Harry's gone to speak to Neville, Hannah, Luna and Rolf about helping finish yesterdays mission." Teddy nodded. "Are you alright?" She said softly. He nodded- clearly not being at all truthful. "You do not fool me... Your hair." He sighed and shook the thought away. He moved towards her and sat down, taking the full state of her condition in.

Her hair looked as though it was done at the last minute, she had a small cut on her cheek and wasn't wearing makeup, Teddy could see she was wearing her own skinny jeans while wearing George's jumper. Just seeing her appearance made him feel- if possible- even guiltier than he already was. "I'm so sorry" He muttered. She studied him for a moment as he looked down at his hands.

"You've done nothing wrong, Ted." She told him simply, he merely shook his head. She would not understand, no-one could understand, it was more than just guilt for something he shouldn't even be blaming himself for, it was more... He felt like he had betrayed the parents he never met.

"She's right" Said a low voice from behind; Teddy whirled around to see George holding Fred and Roxanne's hands. He bent down to their level and said to Fred. "Take your sister upstairs and stay with James, Lily and Albus." They were about to run off when George stopped Fred by holding out his hand. "Come on!" Fred sighed and handed his father the extendable ears. Angelina grinned brightly.

"George" Teddy said absently.

"Last time I checked I was" He grinned. Teddy frowned at the ground; he did not understand why everyone seemed so mellow, despite what happened yesterday.

"I was a fool" Teddy murmured. "I knew what we had to do... How dangerous and serious it was and yet I put everyone's lives in danger!" He finished by hanging his head, moments of silence passed- in which he assumed the other occupants of the room glanced at each other- eventually he felt a touch on his shoulder, raising his head he saw George looking at him sympathetically. "Don't" Teddy muttered as he tried to look away, though George held his gaze.

"What?" Teddy sighed, quietly and twirled his fingers in his lap.

"Don't look at me like you feel sorry for me" Teddy was used to recognising and receiving sympathetic looks from friends and family all his life, even those that do not know him feel pity towards him- everyone knows he is Remus and Nymphadora's son. He is sick of the look they give him, he knows they mean well but it doesn't feel like that to him, it makes him feel like others think he is weak and vulnerable- and he is anything but... Apart from some times of course.

"Alright I won't." This was a reply Teddy had never heard anyone say to him, he glanced up and saw a knowing and serious look etched deep into George's eyes. Angelina was silent, her face blank- emotions, if she showed any at all, were not obvious to him. "You weren't a fool, you were brave" Teddy shook his head.

"I am a fool! I knew what the mission was and knew it was too late but I still carried on... Harry said that I could have gotten us killed." The last word was sharp in his throat and came out slightly muffled and quiet.

"When me and... Fred-" Teddy looked up instantly, he knew that even today it was hard for the Weasleys to talk about past times with Fred. "-Were young, we would try so hard to make things right. There were times when we would go over the top and mess up missions... But it happens to everyone. The point is there is no point worrying about it now because it's done. Understand?" His eyes bore deep into Teddy, he nodded and looked to Angelina.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I'm just glad we got you and the boys out." She smiled and nodded. George gave a small smile. Teddy thought carefully about George's words, he did need to forget about what happened, at least no-one was hurt- ok maybe Draco used an unforgiveable curse on him but still- even remembering the curse sent a shiver down his spine whenever he thought of it. His thoughts were brought to an abrupt end by a loud _Crack! _Which echoed pierced the air like a gunshot. Harry froze in position upon seeing his godson sat beside Angelina at the table.

"They said they would do it. I'll share more details in the next meeting. Neville, Hannah, Luna and Rolf will be attending also." He said calmly. The couple nodded and Angelina stood.

"Well then-" She stated. "-We should get back to the shop, where are the children?"

"Upstairs, I'll go get them." George replied as he disappeared out of the room, silence fell until George screamed. "KIDS!" Fred and Roxanne ran downstairs, each covering their ears.

"Dad!" Moaned Roxanne. "You woke Lily!" She stomped angrily.

"Yeah, why not just blow our heads off?" Snapped Fred, crossing his arms. George laughed.

"That was the goal" Teddy smiled at the light humour and watched as Angelina joined her husband and kids and disapparated on the spot. An eerie and deadly silence flooded the room, Teddy broke the silence.

"We need to talk about this Harry." He said simply. Harry's face was blank, he waved his wand.

"Alright." Two cups of tea were being made in the kitchen. Teddy stared, absently, at the two cups that floated towards the kettle. He turned back sharply as he heard the harsh sound of wood sliding against the floorboards. "Come along then." Harry said, casually. Teddy slowly approached and sat opposite his godfather.

"I'm sorry!" Teddy blurted out, suddenly. Harry stared at him for a moment, an understanding look beginning to surface. "I should have listened to you when you said it was too late! I don't know what made me do it, I-I... Just wanted to help and-" he was brought to an abrupt end when he felt a soft and gentle touch upon his arm-which rested on the table. He slowly raised his head to see Harry's apologetic-green- eyes.

"It's alright." He said simply.

"No, no it isn't. You're right... I could have gotten us... Or the others, killed!" He exclaimed furiously, mostly self-hatred fuling his anger. Teddy could feel his hair turn a blazing red; Harry had given Teddy a light squeeze on the arm- causing him to look up.

"It's alright... You know in all the wars I've fought in, I've always tried to try my best to help... Meaning I didn't even stick to my own plans or others because my will to help was too high. It's a brave thing to risk your life for others... It just takes practise." Teddy listened with great interest, Harry had been the most famous-good-person in the entire wizarding world; it felt great to have him as a godfather, mainly because he was the only person who could truly understand how he-Teddy-felt. Harry smiled brightly and Teddy could not understand why.

"What is it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry chuckled a little more and smiled.

"You're a good lad, Ted." He said simply. "And look our tea is going to get cold!" Teddy laughed a little, though his guilt still laid upon his chest. "And besides. I can tell you're happy now." He winked at Teddy and that's when he noticed his hair had turned electronic blue again.

"Victoire what a pleasant surprise!" Harry said brightly as the slender Veela was gained access into Harry's home. Teddy heard her name being said and instantly jumped from his seat, leaving the paperwork he was working on for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes abandoned on the desk by the window.

"I 'ave some important information regardin' zee meetin'" She said simply, Harry escorted her into the sitting room, where Teddy had been doing his work. Victoire just stared at him for a moment before lowering her eyes to the ground, the awkwardness in the room rose so fast Teddy had to hide the fact he might soon blush.

"Please take a seat" Harry told her as he gestured to two chairs by the fireplace. She nodded and slowly walked over and sat up straight, posture was very important; her mother had told her this countless times. Teddy approached and stood beside Harry, he watched Victoire as she spoke.

"Lorcan und Lysander are comin' to zee meetin' ve cannot leave zem alone" She said with slightly nervousness creeping in her tone, the two men became curious.

"Why?" Teddy asked. Victoire glanced at him, uneasily, and then back to Harry.

"Ze death eaterz 'ave noticed ze prisoners, zey do not care for Angelina, just ze children. Zee children tell me it iz because zey over'eard zee death eaters plans" Teddy went rapidly pale, though Harry remained strong and determined. He nodded his head.

"If that is true, we need to know what it is they're planning, though we have an idea already." Victoire nodded.

"Yes. Audrey and Kara 'ave sent zey're private allies too discover zee truth, though ve are not quite sure."Harry nodded. Victoire stood, brushed her silvery blonde hair from her face and walked away, not daring to look back to Teddy a second longer than necessary.

"Right then, I'll tell Ginny about the change of plan. Ted, would you bring the children downstairs for something to eat" Teddy nodded as he watched his godfather disappear up the stairs.


	4. The Death Eaters plan

Chapter 4: The Death Eaters plan.

"Albus stop it!" Teddy yelled as Albus tried to fling a chocolate muffin at James, who ducted and accidently threw the same thing back though he had hit Teddy square in the face. "Kids stop it!" He wailed, this time louder. Albus and James stopped immediately, though they still glared evilly over the table. Teddy grabbed a stray cloth and wiped the chocolate from his face; in his mind he made a mental note to never give the boys chocolate when their parents weren't home. He noticed Lily sitting in the corner with a book on her lap, she was always much brighter for her age. Teddy approached her. "What'cha reading there?" He asked as he hovered over her as she sat on Harry's huge chair. She looked up at him and smiled.

"The Three brothers!" She exclaimed, happily. "Aunty 'Mione gave it to me." She beamed at him; Teddy knelt beside her so they were the same height. "My dad was related to the third brother you know!" Teddy chuckled.

"I know, your father has once owned all the deathly hallows." She smiled and told him that Harry had already told her this before, he could not hide his smile, at eight years old she was the most mature of the Potter children- which was a shock seen as James (11) was a _lot _more childish than anyone!

"TEDDY!" Screamed Albus. Teddy and Lily spun around to see James put his younger brother in a head lock. Teddy sighed.

"James!" He scolded.

"He ate my muffin!" James screamed back, as though Albus had committed a crime.

"Oh, honestly! Even your sister is more mature than you and she's eight! You two are brothers, why can't you act like it?" James seemed taken aback by this but none the less he let go off Albus and apologized. Albus stared at him and eventually he nodded and both boys walked up stairs together.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Lily, fascinated. "Even mommy can't get them to stop! You're the best!" She dropped her book and threw her arms around Teddy's waist, he did not hesitate to hug back, it was a loud _Crack! _That gained their attention."DADDY!" Lily ran to her father and he caught her and she hugged him close. "Daddy, Teddy got Albus and James to stop fighting and apologize... _To each other!" _Harry looked impressed.

"Nice one Ted!" Teddy just noticed that Lysander, Lorcan, Rolf, Luna, Hannah and Neville were also now in the room, as well as Ginny and Harry.

"Thanks Lys," Teddy said high fiving Lysander. He grinned and that's when Teddy remembered the day in the prison. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah we're fine!" Lorcan replied; he half looked as though he did not mean it, but that was not to be discussed now.

"Luna, Rolf. A pleasure as always!" He grinned at Luna and her husband, she smiled softly as she always did and gave him a hug, Rolf gave him a firm handshake.

"Ted," Harry said, Teddy turned to face him. "Would you take the twins upstairs for a minute please?"

"What about Lily, James and Albus?" Teddy replied.

"Ron'll be here soon to take them; Ginny is going to wait with them." Harry replied, calmly.

"Erm... Ok, sure." He turned to the twins and ushered them up the stairs, glancing back to see his godfather smile and escort Luna, Rolf, Hannah and Neville to the chairs by the fire. "Come on, we can go in my room." The twins nodded and followed him up the stairs, eventually they reached his room and walked in. "Make yourselves at home." He told them and they politely sat themselves- side by side- upon Teddy's bed. Teddy, however, took it upon himself to sit on a nearby wooden chair beside the window. They were all facing each other. "So... I bet it's great to be home!" The twins gave uneasy glances and Lysander muttered.

"Better than being in that hell whole." Lorcan put a comforting arm around his brother's shoulders. Teddy recalled how Lysander had been the one to come out of his cell unconscious, Teddy himself was slightly scared at seeing him like that, though he can only imagine how terrified Lysander must be.

"I'm just glad you guys came when you did!" Lorcan said loudly, he was always the more confident out of the pair.

"I am too." Teddy muttered.

"I gotta use the bathroom." Lysander muttered.

"Ok. You know your way right?" Lysander nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. His footsteps echoed up the corridor.

"He's been awfully quiet since he woke up," Lorcan said quietly. Teddy listened with great interest. "He told me what they did to him... It was terrible." Teddy took note on how the boy shuddered as though he could hear his brothers words echoing in his head.

"What did they do?" Lorcan met Teddy's eyes and it took him moments to look away before replying.

"They questioned him about the Order and about who was in it; he said he wouldn't tell them a thing. They got angry and cursed him, he still didn't give in. He stood up and they started taunting him, saying that if he didn't say anything that they'd come after..." He gulped. "_...Me. _He got really mad at that and tried to fight his way past them, thinking he could get out and get to me, but he was outnumbered. Malfoy- Draco Malfoy- took him down, cursed him and allowed the other death eaters to beat him, eventually he blacked out. That's when the Order found him." Silence flooded the room instantly and Teddy let out a deep breath, he knew the twins had a strong relationship and though Lysander's moves seemed foolish, Teddy supposed that he would have done the same thing.

Lysander wondered back into the room seconds later and dropped himself back on the bed beside his brother and looked to Teddy. "Exploding snap?" Teddy offered and the twins nodded. During the game Teddy would look up and wonder why something so cruel could happen to those so innocent like them, the boys had always been exceedingly clever and bright, great friends and pretty popular at school, but then again being in the Order had shown him that it is mainly the innocent that have the worst look and to him it seemed so unfair.

"Teddy! Lorcan! Lysander!" Shouted Harry. "Can you all come down here?" The twins did not need to be told twice, they walked- silently- down stairs with Teddy following behind. Harry, Hannah, Neville, Luna and Rolf stood in the centre of the main room. "Everyone else is meeting us at Grimmauld place." He said, simply. The three nodded and held hands, instantly Teddy got that sickening feeling that he had so many times before, although, this time it was not as bad.

When they arrived in the room it was true that the Order was already seated around the table and the room. The twins stayed by Teddy's side-against the wall- and waited for Harry to start the meeting.

Teddy glanced around the room and his eyes landed on Victoire, she did not meet his eyes but this seemed intentional, of course she must have registered his presence when he had apparated here so she must be pretending not to notice. Harry walked to the head of the table and sat down, which knocked Teddy out of his day dream of how he could get Victoire to listen to him.

"Alright. Today we were going to discuss the allies going into the prison, however, as I've been informed by Miss Weasley," He said directing a hand towards Victoire. "Lysander and Lorcan have some information for us regarding the death eaters' plans." Teddy looked down to see Lorcan looking determined and serious; however, Lysander was looking down and avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Come on guys." Said Teddy as he started to escort them towards Harry so they could tell their story, but Lysander pulled back- his face white as though he had been petrified. "Lysander?" But the young boy looked around the room and shook his head, Lorcan tried to reach towards him but Lysander ran out of the room and up the stairs. His brother tried to follow but Teddy said. "No, you stay here and tell the others what happened and I'll check on your brother." Lorcan made a protest but Luna approached.

"Yes son, I am sure Teddy will be just fine," She looked at Teddy and smiled, dreamily. "Thank you." She said and walked her son over to Harry and so Teddy left and walked upstairs to find Lysander. He found him sat in Teddy's room on the bed, his head buried in his hands. Teddy took a deep breath and entered the room and sat, yet again, on the wooden chair beside the window. An eerie silence engulfed them for a few moments before Lysander, sensing another presence, spoke up through his hands.

"You think I'm a coward right?" His voice was muffled and Teddy could not help but feel incredibly sympathetic towards the young boy. Though, Teddy would have called Lysander's moves brave and daring and for that he certainly could not be a coward.

"You're wrong," Teddy said calmly. "Look, Lorcan told me what you did, how you tried to help him before the death eaters could get to him." Lysander dropped his hands from his face and looked at Teddy as though the older boy had just slapped him, clearly he did not want anyone, other than his twin, knowing what had truly happened that day in his cell. "If you can do that to help your brother, you are certainly a lot braver than you think."

"But I was scared," He admitted sadly. "I knew what they wanted from us and what they were capable of doing but I pushed it, I was scared the minute we were caught and I still am now!" It came out in a rush, in which he had to catch his breath. Teddy calmed him by removing himself from the chair and kneeling on the ground so he could look the-quite small- boy in the eyes.

"Someone once told me that man is not brave because he is fearless, he is brave because he stands up in spite of his fears- and that's what you did Lys, you were brave and you still are." Lysander shook his head in denial. "Y'know I was scared when I first joined the Order but I still wanted to make a deference, despite the danger it put me in. I don't regret joining but I do admit to being afraid, but I still stood up and that is what made the difference."

Lysander gave Teddy a genuine smile which seemed contagious, they sat there for a moment in silence but after a while Lysander started to frown, Teddy had asked if he wanted to talk about what happened and Lysander shook his head.

"I'm not ready yet, Lorcan is enough for now... But I will when I'm ready," Teddy nodded and an understanding smile crept to his lips. "Thanks Ted." Teddy nodded.

"Let's go downstairs and see what's going on," He saw Lysander bite his lip a little and so to comfort him Teddy said. "Everyone down there can keep you safe, you can trust us." Lysander nodded and dominated the same determined look that his brother had at the start of the meeting. Together they walked downstairs and slowly entered the room, everyone looked up and Lorcan stopped talking abruptly and went to his twins' side, they shared a thought and Lorcan smiled and the pair went to stand beside Harry.

"Alright," Said Harry. "Now that we have Lysander and Teddy back, would you boys mind telling us the full story of the death eaters plan?"

"You haven't gone over it already?" Teddy asked as he moved to stand beside Hermione- who was sitting down. Harry shook his head.

"We all need to be here, we've been talking about the allies and which of them would be best to have on the mission." Teddy nodded, though he didn't smile.

"I overheard them talking outside my cell." Said Lorcan. "They were talking of building more followers; they said they were attempting to secure the crimson orb." Everyone looked at each other, silently wondering what this could mean.

"Are you quite sure that's what they said?" Asked Hermione. Lorcan nodded.

"Oh-no this is not good, not good at all!" Exclaimed Kara. Keith gave her a questioning look and she answered it. "Hermione and I took the same course when we went through auror training, the course was: _Mysteries and superstitions of the Dark Arts. _It spoke mainly about the type of dark magic that was rumoured, dangerous but also unheard of. If it exists the consequences could be disastrous!"

"Yes," Hermione continued. "Crimson meaning red was said to be related to blood, mostly muggle blood which was more richly found in muggleborns', half bloods are sometimes useful but you get more power from the most vulnerable kind of wizard, which is one born from a muggle family that do not posses enough- if any- magic to pass through their childs veins. Anyway, it fuels the orb which then creates power- once this is drunk from the orb itself and touches the lips of those who have killed it makes half bloods and muggleborns' alike incredibly weak and defenceless, it could eventually kill them but the only way to stop it is for someone who is pureblood and never used an unforgiveable curse to sacrifice their own blood to the orb and drink it themselves. Disgusting yes but it is also the only way."

Everyone was silent for a moment as they could not believe what they were hearing, it sounded so inhuman and if this ever happened it would be frightening to think about having a friend suddenly go weak and or eventually die before your very eyes. Teddy's mind was in freefall, he looked to Victoire who had paled and looked to the half bloods and muggleborns' in the room. Keith and Sebastian were muggleborn and Kara was half blood, as well as Hermione Granger being muggleborn, and Harry being half blood as well as all the others. Even the twins were half blood because Rolf Scamander- their father and Luna's husband- was a muggle.

Silence flooded the room, nobody spoke and nobody moved. The tension was so thick that no-one dared take a breath or make a move. This was a lot bigger than they anticipated, a lot bigger.


	5. The Unwanted Visitor

Chapter 5: The Unwanted Visitor.

Teddy was at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, helping George and Ron out with the shop. Verity was on her time off, Ginny was already up to her eyes in work at the Quidditch supply shop just down the road and George felt Angelina deserved a break too so he sent her off to relax with Katie Bell and her fiancé, Jason.

Teddy was downstairs checking the stock: 15 packets of Canary creams, 21 skiving snack boxes, 3 headless hats and only one pair of extendable ears. He made a note on the clip board he was carrying to stock up on the extendable ears.

His head was still spinning from the news he had heard almost a week ago, there had not been a meeting ever since and he was getting increasingly worried anytime a muggleborn or half blood would say they were tired. He remembered that when Kara came into the shop one day saying she was tired that he rushed to her side and checked her temperature and everything, only to be embarrassed when she informed him it was because she was working until three in the morning.

He walked to a door at the back of the room that lead to the store room, he had to check if there was another box of extendable ears he could put out, but he had to check otherwise he would need to inform George- who would need to create more. He slipped, quietly, into the room and walked through the tall shelves covered in half finished jokes and also the finished ones, in the centre of the room was a large table filled with paper, supplies and half finished products and also... George and Ron were stood, talking deep in conversation. Teddy decided to ear wig and lingered in the shadows.

"... I'm telling you," Whispered Ron. "We can't find any leads at all; I've gone back through my files and searched everywhere I can think of. He can't be found!" It was now that Teddy noticed Ron was sweating, he ran a hand through his ginger hair and looked at his older brother, who he was almost the same size as.

"What about Harry and Hermione? Are you sure they haven't found anything?" George pressed on but Ron shook his head, looking anxious and agitated.

"No, we don't know where else to look, we've hit a dead end." Ron replied. George buried his head in his heads as he thought, when he pulled his hands away his face was red as though he had finished yelling without thought of taking breath.

"Alright, I'll try and find out as much as I can. Charlie's still in Romania right?" Ron nodded, looking slightly confused. "Well I'll send him an owl later and ask him when we could get over there, I'm sure he must have some information to help us out." Ron looked extremely doubtful.

"I'm not too sure, George, but I suppose it's worth a shot." Teddy made a move back towards the door and opened it then closed it, loudly, without leaving the room, this action alerted George and Ron that there was someone else in the room- just as Teddy had hoped- George called out.

"Ted? Is that you?" Teddy came around the corner and gave a quick smile at the pair.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting..." Teddy responded. Ron shook his head and shuffled his feet for a moment as Teddy addressed George. "We're running out of extendable ears, I was checking if there are anymore back here to put out before the shop opens." George nodded.

"I best get going, I need to pick up the kids anyway, give Hermione a break ya know," Ron said and his brother nodded and patted him on the back. "Right then see ya George, Ted." Teddy nodded at him as a response and Ron disapparated on the spot.

"So the ears?" Said George, becoming much more cheery than before when he was speaking with Ron. "Right I think there are two boxes over here but I think we can get away with putting one out for now, you got the stock list?" Teddy nodded and handed the list over to George who took it and read it through while Teddy took the box through the door and into the shop. With a wave of his wand the box opened and the products flew out and onto the shelf to join the other pair.

Something caught Teddy's attention. It was a knocking on the door, he checked his watch but the shop wasn't open until nine o'clock which was in ten minutes. He looked over at the door and opened it. The man outside was quite young- possibly nineteen years old- Teddy recognised him as the stuck up, arrogant and quite violent Slytherin from Hogwarts. They really hated each other but never the less in the most casual voice he said.

"We're not open yet." He attempted to close the door but the man- David- stuck his foot in the door so Teddy couldn't close it. David was taller than Teddy but only by an inch or two, the ex-Slytherin walked inside the shop and started to chuckle at the fact that Teddy could not prevent him entering. "I said we're not open." Teddy replied. David turned to face him.

"I heard you," He said. "And I don't care, what're you gonna do Lupin?" He replied. Teddy frowned deeply at him.

"What're you doing here?" Teddy asked. David's smirk deepened.

"Yes what are you doing here, Blackshadow?" Teddy looked over David's shoulder to see George had entered the room and he did not look at all pleased with the intrusion. Teddy did not know that George and David knew each other. George came to stand beside Teddy and glared at David, who was an inch or two smaller than the Weasley boy. David grinned.

"I have some news for you that you might find interesting." George and Teddy looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should go somewhere more... Private." Teddy looked up, uncertainly, at George who was still glaring firmly at David. After silence had engulfed the room for about a minute George led the way upstairs with Teddy and then David following close behind.

George took them into the living room above the shop and told David to spit out just whatever it was that needed to be said.

"May I sit?" He asked casually but George shook his head. David sat down in spite of what his response was. George took a deep breath and was looking extremely irritated; Teddy's emotions were exactly the same. "Anyway, I know who you're looking for Weasley, you and your brother." George looked surprised but still angry, David was smirking but Teddy was confused.

"Erm, Ted, would you mind checking the rest of the stock please?" George pinched the bridge of his nose and looked like he was stressed.

"I-" Teddy started.

"Just go!" George yelled. Teddy stared at him in shock and stumbled back a little.

"Run along." Mocked David. Teddy glared and left the room but that did not mean he left the conversation, he hung around outside the room and listened.

"Well, Weasley, you interested?" David said.

"How did you even find out?" George replied.

"Long story, let's say dark wizards have ways of finding out."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Replied George. Because the door was closed Teddy could not see inside but he heard silence and then a gasp. "You're a death eater!" He barked. Teddy reached for his wand and was about to barge in when David spoke.

"There will be no need for wands." His voice was calm and pompous and it made Teddy's blood boil. "Someone in the Order is working for me as well and do not bother Veritaserum on them because I have given them a potion which makes them immune to such substances."

"You're lying!" Barked George, he sounded angrier than Teddy had ever heard him. "Why should I believe anything you say?" There was a small chuckle and footsteps on the ground and Teddy assumed that David had taken a step closer to George.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Protego!"_Teddy burst into the room with his wand at the ready to see that David had been blast back by the spell intended for the Weasley man. Teddy stood in the doorway with his wand trained on David.

"Get out!" Teddy barked; his hair slowly started to turn red because of his anger. "I SAID GET OUT!" David chuckled at him.

"What're you going to do Lupin, make me? Mummy and daddy wouldn't be proud now would they?" That simple phrase which many thought would make Teddy furious just made him feel lonely. That one sentence was a large blow to his heart and he almost found himself believing these words, his parents really _wouldn't_be proud of him in the slightest. In Teddy's confusion George had raised his wand and fixed it on David.

"Don't you dare insult his family!" George had known Remus and Tonks and Teddy knew this, he knew that George and Tonks had shared laughs and that Remus had saved George's life during the battle of little whinging. David stood up, smoothed his black robes out and disapparated on the spot. Teddy's hair had returned to electric blue again and George walked up to him and patted him on the back. "Don't listen to him, Ted." Teddy nodded.

"George, what's going on?" George looked bothered as though the question had been asked a thousand times before.

"We've been betrayed. Someone in the Order is sharing vital information with death eaters and we have no way in finding out just who it is."

"But who is the man David said you were looking for?" George looked Teddy in the eye but shook his head as though he could not tell him.

"Maybe you should get back home, I'll run the shop."

"No," Teddy said quickly. "I'll stay and help, who wouldn't want to help out at a joke shop?" He added with a grin and George laughed.

"Alright, better get the doors open. Let's show Diagon Alley your inner Weasley." George said with a massive grin, as though the encounter with David had not happened at all.

-0-

After hours of successful business Teddy was apparating home but George was accompanying him so they could tell Harry and Ginny about what David had said and that he is a death eater. Once they arrived they were outside the house and Ginny was outside too, talking with her brother Charlie, who looked up and grinned at Teddy and George's arrival.

"Charlie, when did you get here?" Said George, walking over and patting his older brother on the back.

"Ah, about an hour ago. I have time off so I'll be staying here for a week or two before I go back to Romania." Ginny stood up and walked to Teddy with a smile plastered on her gorgeous face.

"How was your first day at work, Teddy? I hope my brother wasn't too much to handle." She added the last bit in a sort of whisper and Teddy smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Gin, I did hear that." George called out and Charlie and Teddy burst out laughing.

"Ginny, we have something very important to tell you. Where's Harry?" Ginny studied his face for a moment with very mild confusion but never the less she answered.

"He's inside with Albus. James has gone to see Lysander and Lorcan and Lily has gone to play with Rose and Hugo." Teddy nodded, he wondered very vaguely why Albus was the only one not at a friends' house but pushed this thought to the back of his mind and motioned for George to follow him inside.

Harry was sat playing a game of exploding wizard snape with Albus, who appeared to be losing and was playing the old 'sore loser' routine. He tried his best to cheat but Harry was two steps ahead of him. The game ended and Albus started to pout, Harry ruffled his hair and looked up to see his godson, wife and two brother in-laws.

"Harry, we have something very important to tell you. Albus might not want to be involved." Teddy added as he saw the eager look in the young boys' eyes. Harry looked to him and then his son.

"Albus, last time I checked Lysander and Lorcan were running around the field with James. Why don't you have a look for them? Oh, but don't wonder too far." Ginny told her son, who pouted but still did as he was told. "Come on then let's all sit down, I can tell we're going to have too." Said Ginny with a slight humorous jump in her tone. Harry, Ginny and Charlie sat on the sofa and Teddy and George pulled up two seats and sat in front of the others.

"Shall I tell them?" George asked, looking at Teddy, who hesitated and then nodded. "We've been betrayed." Harry let out a groan. "Harry, I know you don't like the idea of a friend betraying us but-"

"Just stop!" Harry did not shout but the calm and almost final tone he used was certainly new to Teddy and quite intimidating to say the least. "Not this again, I do not believe that anyone in the Order would betray us. Maybe you should tell us the whole story." George and Teddy obliged and begun telling the story of David and him being a death eater and the mention of the betrayer that could never be proven.

"Alright, but I still say that no-one in the Order would ever betray us, ever!" Harry stressed the point and Teddy had never seen his godfather so defensive.

"Harry," Said Charlie. "C'mon we know from experience we can't trust people we think are on our side. I mean when I was in Romania gathering fighters for the war, people who I thought were my friends who I could trust turned against me. We need to watch our backs, we don't really know anyone do we?" Harry seemed put out by this and it was not missed by Teddy. Harry had the appearance of a young child who had been denied a lickerish wand. Ginny stood up and waved her wand and five butterbeer's floated through the air and onto the table beside the sofa.

"Sorry everyone but I should get going, I have a lot of work to do. Charlie, we have to catch up some time. Alright?" Charlie smiled and nodded.

"You can still take the butterbeer with you, y'know." Said Ginny, eventually George nodded and- to everyone's shock- downed the full bottle of butterbeer in one. "George!" Ginny gasped.

"I sure as hell can't apparate with it can I?" He responded as if it was obvious.

"No, but I could have sealed it for you." Ginny said matter-of-factly. George looked at her and then his drained glass and shrugged, Ginny laughed and waved goodbye to her brother and left, with Charlie, to find the kids.

"Harry?" Teddy said absently as he eyed his god father with mounting worry and curiosity. Harry seemed as though he wasn't paying attention. "Harry?" Harry looked up and the creases on his forehead made him look much older than he really was. "Are you alright?" Harry looked away from Teddy for a moment and stared at the ground, moments went by in silence- the only sound was Albus running upstairs yelling various insults at his brother who was laughing outside.

"I'm fine Teddy." Harry said; his eyes anywhere but Teddy's. They sat like that for a few moments and all that broke the silence was Lily's far off giggles outside. Deciding his company was not needed Teddy left the room and went outside and into the garden.

"Hermione," Teddy said in surprise as she walked up to him, holding little Rose's hand. "Where's Ron and Hugo?"

"Ronald is looking after Hugo at home since we grounded him."

"You grounded Ron or Hugo?" Laughed Teddy for a joke and it was affective as for half a second Hermione smiled.

"I need to speak with you, is there anywhere I can let my daughter play for a while?"

"Err, yeah sure. I think Albus ran upstairs earlier." He replied and instantly Rose's face lit up as though Albus was the exact person she wanted to speak to, she let go of her mother's hand and raced inside and up the stairs. Teddy and Hermione walked to the chairs Ginny had set up the other day, both of them sat down and Teddy started to speak. "So, how are you?" He asked.

"Very well, and yourself?" Hermione replied, he nodded briefly. "Look. Ginny has just come over to see me and informed me of what happened. I insisted that Ron stay at home with Hugo because you know Ronald. If even one person messes with his family then... Hell breaks loose." The last few words were spoken with a smile on her face. "I was hoping to could explain what happened a little more." She asked him with a determined look on her face.

"Well basically. David- you know who I mean right? Good well he said he knew who Ron and George were looking for, then George asked me to leave but I stayed outside the room to listen. George wanted to know how he knew about whoever it was they were trying to find and David said dark wizards could find out anything and then George shouted: '_You're a death eater!'_Then David said that someone in the Order was working for him and betraying the others, he tried to _stupefy_George but he- George- protected himself and then David left. That's about it." He took a deep breath after he finished and Hermione looked completely focused, as though her brain was searching a hundred and one possible explanations or conclusions.

"I see, well then we'll need to hold a meeting pretty soon to discuss this and the sooner the better. We should talk to the allies going back into the prison first of course and when they return we can hold a proper meeting with everyone." Teddy nodded, not quite sure what he should say, he had the sudden erg to ask Hermione why Harry had been so defensive about the betrayal. Harry couldn't possibly be the one who-? No, Harry was his god father, how could he think such a thing? But he did have to ask.

"Hermione," She looked at him. "When Harry heard someone was betraying us he... He got really defensive. I don't understand?" Hermione looked uneasy.

"He had a very difficult time when he was young. We were all involved in a war when we were seventeen, however, Harry wasn't seventeen yet so we had to evacuate him. We devised a whole plan that seemed fool proof, but we were betrayed and as a result... Voldemort caught up with Harry, killed Mad-eye Moody and injured George. We know now it was Snape and we found out why he did it but that is a completely different story and would take far too long to explain." Teddy nodded and could almost see the ghost of fear and haunting reminiscence in Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione!" Said a cheery voice which turned out to be Ginny followed by Charlie, James and Lily. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"Oh no thank you, Ginny. I must be going now, make sure Ronald is keeping our young Hugo under control. She smiled and left upstairs to find Rose while Teddy contemplated his new found information.


	6. The Big Announcement

Chapter 6: The Big Announcement.

It had been a few days since the excitement of David's visit at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Teddy had not heard much to do with the Order at all. Currently he was out in the forest by his home; he walked towards the spring, ocean blue lake and sat down. He picked up a flat rock and started to skip it over the water's surface, it was a thing of beauty as it seemed to dance over the water so delicately that nothing would be able to destroy it. He heard something that he never had done before in this place. Humming. Someone was humming a song. It was most unlike any song Teddy had heard before and pretty soon whoever was humming started to sing the song quietly.

"_You'll remember me, when the west wind moves among the fields of Barley," _The voice was soft and sweet, he listened out to hear more. He was quite sure he wanted to hear more. "_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky, when we walk in fields of gold." _ He dropped the rock he was holding and turned around to locate the source of the singing. He saw a figure near the end of the lake, it was Victoire, clearly she hadn't registered his presence as he approached her silently. _"So she took her love for to gaze awhile among the fields of Barley, in his arms she fell as her head came down. Among the fields of gold." _

"That's a beautiful song." He said and she gave a little start, they hadn't spoken since Teddy's little incident at the prison. "But I have to say, I've never heard anything like it."

"Eet iz a muggle song." She said flatly. He nodded and stood directly beside her. "My fat'er, 'e played eet to me ven I vas little." Teddy nodded again and realised he should explain himself and make things right between them because he could clearly tell she was angry with him for in-dangering the whole plan in the death eaters' prison.

"Listen, that day at the prison. I didn't mean to cause trouble, I just wanted to prove myself and honestly, after seeing the state the twins were in and Angelina, well... I didn't want that to happen to anyone else." He finished and looked away; he was half expecting Victoire to tell him he was still stupid for trying but he was relieved when she didn't.

"Eet vas a foolish t'ing to do. But eet vas very brave, you are a good man." She whispered and he smiled.

"What are you doing out here on your own anyway?" He asked her with a grin, which she returned with but with more of a smile rather than a grin.

"I am not, I am 'ere with Dominique." She replied. Dominique was Victoire's fifteen year old sister; they were very close and were alike in so many ways. "Louis iz at 'ome with fat'er." Teddy nodded and looked around but there was no sight of the young fifteen year old. "She alvays vonders off, she loves eet 'ere." Teddy nodded, this place was indeed very beautiful and if he was being honest... He loved it here too.

Teddy picked up a flat rock, stood up and skipped it over the water, making the ripples appear to be giant rings made by the water. Victoire smiled, she picked up a rather bulgy rock and threw it to the water but it landed in the water with a very unattractive splash, she frowned in disappointment and Teddy laughed and leaned towards her.

"Try using a thinner one." He picked a thin rock up and handed it to her, there was a minute when their hands touched and Teddy looked up quickly to see her face, he saw her blush a little and take the rock as though nothing had happened. "Err yeah and just... Lean back, snap your risk and throw." She copied his instructions but not in the right way, he could not help but smile. "Let me show you," He picked up another thin rock and handed it to her, she took it and Teddy moved closer but stopped before he could touch her. "May I?" She nodded and so he rapped one arm around her waist, bring her to a lower level and with his other hand he cupped hers that contained the rock. He straightened her arm up and guided it backwards, he leaned back- pulling her back with him- and eventually their arms moved as one and the rock danced on the water, making five neat circles before it vanished completely out of sight. "You did it." He grinned at her, she turned to face him.

"You 'elped me." She had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. His grin grew wider and wider the more she stared at him, they were moving closer and closer when eventually a noise was heard somewhere nearby.

"Victoire I- O' 'ello Teddy." It was Dominique. She was grinning from ear to ear. "I did not 'ean to interrupt your special... Err... Talk." She giggled and winked at Teddy, who felt himself flush as his cheeks suddenly went extremely hot.

"I do not know vat you are talking about, Dominique." Said Victoire very casually as she took a step away from Teddy. Teddy was not too sure what had just happened or what was about to- typical boy- suddenly, as though nothing had happened, Dominique turned to Victoire and spoke.

"Fat'er just sent a patronus, 'e says to get to Uncle Percy's 'ouse, apparently there is an announcement of some sort. And 'e wants you to come as vell, Teddy, 'Arry und Ginny iz already at 'is." Teddy nodded and wondered what this could possibly be about. He had been to Percy's house many times before but mainly when he was young, as he got older he would be in charge for taking the children over every once in a while.

Because Dominique was far too young to have even practised apparation, she went with side long with her sister and Teddy went by himself. The sickening feeling hit him once more but this time he was prepared. The colours blended and the whirling made him feel sick as he felt his whole body materialise and then reappear again in a warm environment.

He drank the sight in. Everyone was here, all the Weasleys' and their children, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean and more school friends with their children and fiancé's and husbands and wives and girlfriends. Harry and Hermione were at the back while Ron and Ginny spoke by the fireplace. Even Penelope Clearwater was there with her boyfriend Andrew. However, Percy, Molly- his daughter- and Audrey were nowhere in sight.

"There you are!" Said Bill walking up to Victoire and Dominique. "I'm glad you got my patronus."

"Fat'er vat iz going on?" Dominique asked, confusion dripping in her voice and features. Bill shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea, Percy sent everyone the same message telling us he had important news and to meet him here. " Victoire and Dominique walked over to join their youngest and only brother Louis. Teddy stood, awkwardly, at the back of the room by the doorway to the corridor.

"Hello Teddy dear." Teddy looked up to see Hannah- Neville's wife- smiling at him, her blonde hair hung in loose curls on her head. Teddy had never spoken to Hannah that much so he could not deny that he was surprised that she had spoken to him.

"Hi, how are you Hannah?" Her smile stayed glued to her face.

"Very good. Neville's going back to work in September." Teddy knew all too well that Neville was the Herbology professor at Hogwarts.

"Oh yeah, James is in his class isn't he?" Hannah gave a short laugh and nodded.

"Yes and like me... He isn't a big Herbology fan." She laughed as did Teddy, Herbology was always his worst subject at school but he did manage to get an average grade, thanks to Neville's private lessons of course.

"So, any idea why Percy called us all down here?" Hannah shrugged her shoulders to show she clearly had no idea. "I hope nothing's wrong." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh don't worry, if something was wrong the Order would know about it first." Teddy thought about it and wasn't sure whether he should believe her or not. The rest of their conversation was mainly about work and the Order.

Moments passed by when Neville joined Hannah and Teddy by the doorway, finally red curly hair was spotted along with horn rimmed glasses. A beautiful woman in a long blue dress came into view, holding hands with a young nine year old girl- their daughter Molly. Percy put the tip of his wand to his neck to amplify his voice.

"H- Whoa- hello everybody." Clearly Percy hadn't expected his voice to be _that _loud. A few people laughed at his surprise and even he gave a slight smirk but in an instant it was gone. "I bet you're wondering why we've called you all here." There was whispering heard and that's when Teddy noticed James, Albus and Lily were stood in the corner with Lysander and Lorcan. "Well, we, err..." He took Audrey's hand and she smiled, he lowered his wand and Audrey spoke.

"I'm pregnant." The room was silent for a moment, in which Molly ran over to Lily with an excited glow in her eyes and the room erupted into cheers. Various phrases like: 'Well done mate' 'congratulations' and 'bless, another little girl I wonder?' filled the room. The women hugged Percy and Audrey; the men either shook Percy's hand or patted him on the back. Bill, Charlie and Ron all patted Percy on the back and Percy- who wasn't really as strong as the others- winced a little as his brothers' heavy hands collided with his back, he almost lost his horn rimmed glasses. Little Molly was jumping up and down in front of Lily.

"I'm going to have a little sister!" She squealed happily. James let out a scoff.

"Trust me; having a little sister isn't all it's cracked up to be." Lily looked at her brother and stomped her foot, Teddy heard what James said and moved closer, just in case something happened between the siblings.

"Take that back!" She screamed.

"C'mon James don't be mean!" Albus said, moving to stand beside Lily. James laughed.

"I'll take it back when it's not true." He replied calmly. Lily was starting to cry and surprisingly Albus swung an arm around her and hugged her, Molly stroked Lily's arm.

"Take it back! She's our sister!" Yelled Albus. James smirked and shook his head. Molly went forward and smacked James hard on the arm and he laughed and pushed her back, but because she was smaller and younger she fell backwards and onto the floor, she was starting to cry and Teddy ran over and broke it up just as Lily kicked James and ran upstairs, tears falling from her beautiful face.

"James!" Teddy scolded but James just stuck his tongue out at him, Teddy rolled his eyes and helped Molly stand, he whipped her eyes when Percy came up and knelt to her level.

"Molly, sweetie, are you alright?" He looked at Teddy and thanked him as he escorted his daughter away, faintly Teddy heard him say. "So much for the big announcement." Audrey stroked his arm as he left the room with his daughter and Harry approached Audrey.

"I'm so sorry, Audrey, he's not normally like that." She gave an understanding smile.

"Do not worry, they're children, they'll soon grow out of silly fights." She replied calmly. Ginny was about to go upstairs. Teddy watched as Ginny walked upstairs to follow little Lily, the fight seemed to happen so very fast. He noticed Victoire in the back of the room with Louis and Dominique. He moved closer but he heard her say.

"I am goin' to see eef Uncle Percy iz ok." Her brother and sister nodded and she left the room but Teddy caught up with her. "Teddy?" He forced a smile at her. "Vat are you doing?"

"I want to make sure Molly is ok and apologise to Percy for James' behaviour." She smiled a little and they started to walk through the rooms until they met Percy coming from his room, he had removed his tie and opened his jacket a little. He looked surprised to see them.

"Teddy, Victoire." He said abstinently.

"Uncle Percy," She smiled and hugged him, he planted a kiss on her forehead and she pulled away. Teddy wasn't sure whether Percy and Victoire were close but apparently they were- they were Uncle and niece after all. "Congratulations, I am so pleased you und Aunt Audrey are havin' anot'er child." He grinned a little.

"It was a pleasant atmosphere for all of three seconds." He replied back and attempted a smile but it was clearly forced, he walked into Molly's room and the pair followed.

"Do you t'ink eet could be anot'er girl? Or per'aps a boy?" She asked as she watched little Molly sleeping in her bed, hugging a small stuffed owl.

"We don't know yet, it's too early to tell, little Molly here has her heart set on having a little sister though." He grinned as he stroked her hair.

"Percy," Said Teddy and Percy looked up. "I'm sorry for James' behaviour; he really isn't normally like this. I suspect he might have had a fight with Lily or something... Anyway that doesn't excuse what he did but-" Teddy didn't realise that he was rambling until he heard Victoire giggle a little; he stopped abruptly and felt his cheeks start to burn vigorously. He turned away for a moment to hide his blush and then turned back to see the others.

"Teddy," Teddy looked around to see Ginny stood in the doorway. "Harry would like both you and Victoire to join him at Grimmauld place; it's to do with the Order." Teddy and Victoire looked at each other; he was very pleased to know it was not just him who was confused at this sudden news. Ginny moved into the room more and Percy stood up and looked down at her, with her heals on she was not that much shorter than him anymore. "Congratulations Perce." They hugged for a moment and Teddy could not help but smile at the scene. "And I truly am sorry about James'." He grinned and pushed his horn rimmed glasses higher up on his nose.

"It quite alright, Teddy here has already apologised on his behalf. He is a boy, I remember our brothers to be the same when they were younger." Ginny grinned back at him.

"They still act like kids sometimes." She laughed and Percy managed a small smile. "Off you go then." Ginny said as she turned to face both Teddy and Victoire.

"Are you not comin' too?" Victoire asked curiously.

"No dear," Said Ginny as she stood in front of her niece. "But your father will be there as will Kara. They are waiting, do hurry." Victoire looked at Teddy in confusion. The pair left the room and out through the back door.

"Vat iz 'appening? Vhy does my fat'er not tell me sooner, vat are they trying to tell us?" She asked in confusion and all Teddy could do was shrug, helplessly. "Vell ve better go." Teddy nodded and disapparated on the spot, after the nauseating feeling possessed him once more he squinted his eyes tight. Eventually he opened his eyes and found himself in the corridor of Grimmauld place.

Victoire arrived a second later, she was standing in front of him when he walked forward and squinted his eyes to look into the room at the far end. Teddy motioned for Victoire to be silent and follow him; she gave him a quizzical look but followed him none the less. As they moved closer they could over hear the conversation behind the closed door, without the need of extendable ears.

"Did you hear something?" Came Kara's voice from behind the door. Teddy held his breath and pressed his back against the wall in case Kara walked into the hall to investigate.

"I didn't hear anything." Said Harry. There was a moment of silence until Bill's hasty voice pierced through the air suddenly.

"Listen, I'm not sure this is a good idea, Harry." There was a nervous edge to his voice which Teddy did not like the sound of. Victoire was about to move into the room but Teddy grabbed her arm and pressed his index finger to his lips to symbolise silence, Victoire showed him a rather pointed look but never the less she moved back to her spot beside Teddy and listened.

"I'm sorry, Bill, but they need to know this. George tells me that he thinks Teddy is onto him- oh you know what I mean- looking for... Jason Darkwind." Teddy and Victoire looked at each other, why did this name seem to mean something to him? The name seemed to balance on the edge of his mind, he recognised it but at the same time he didn't.

"But how would he know and what does that have to do with my daughter?" Bill demanded. Harry sighed but Kara was the one that answered.

"Everything, William, everything." Said Kara and at this Victoire threw a look at Teddy which was mixed somewhere between confusion and worry. Teddy didn't know what to think or do so he just gave her a confused look and stroked her arm, comfortingly. "You see with Teddy knowing this it's clear that everyone else in the Order will know apart from Victoire, we cannot have all but one person knowing about this man."

"She is better off not knowing, I don't want her to get hurt!" Bill yelled and slammed his fist on the table, Victoire had never heard her father that angry before, it shocked her and she jumped a little.

"It's a cruel world, Bill, I know you want to protect her but you will be by telling her the truth." Silence filled the room and Teddy and Victoire waited outside the room with bated breath.

"I know. Where are Teddy and Victoire anyway, Ginny did tell them to get here didn't she?" Teddy and Victoire shared looks; Teddy thought fast and ran to the front door, opened it and then slammed it shut so it alerted the others in the conference room. He then ran to Victoire's side and Kara opened the door.

"Ah, there you two are- come in." The two walked into the room, Teddy sat beside Harry and Kara. Victoire sat beside her father.

"Ven did you all get 'ere?" Asked Victoire, looking up at her father.

"Yeah, weren't you at Percy's house when Audrey announced she was pregnant?" Asked Teddy as he looked to Harry.

"Yes we were, however, we had a very important matter to discuss," Harry said formally. "A matter that needs to be discussed with the two of you." He added and half glanced at Bill- who had a defiant yet stressed look in his eye. "Have you ever heard of a man called Jason Darkwind?" Teddy thought long and hard, he didn't think he was related to David Blackshadow and he couldn't have attended Hogwarts, he never visited the shop and wasn't a Hogwarts Professor. He had no idea who this man could be.

"Is he a death eater?" Teddy popped up without realising, he had remembered when David had confronted George about finding someone and saying he knew that is who George and Ron were searching for, it must be him. Harry, Kara, Bill and Victoire looked at him in surprise.

"Much dangerous than a typical death eater, Ted." Bill spoke up. "He is a monster of a man, I am surprised no-one at Hogwarts saw fit to inform the students about him. I would have expected Minerva too have mentioned it." He added the last part looking at Harry.

"No, after two Slytherins heard there was a dead basilisk in the school they tried to get in and find it, hadn't Myrtle started screaming the odds and warning the other house ghosts they would have succeeded." Said Kara. "The last thing Minerva would want is a student trying to search for this man." Victoire fiddled with a bit of her hair nervously as she listened to the conversation.

"I do not understand." Said Victoire, looking genuinely confused.

"Do you remember what Lorcan said to the rest of the Order about the Crimson Orb?" Teddy and Victoire nodded. "Well, we have been led to believe that once the Orb is secured by the death eaters it will be passed onto him and he will use it for his own selfish gain."

"But why only him?" Asked Teddy. "What makes this guy so powerful that he is believed to be the one to control the Orb?"

"Those deaths in the muggle worlds for the past year have been all down to him." Harry said firmly.

"But 'ow can you tell?" Victoire piped up.

"Because he leaves a signature mark to show he has been there," Said Harry. "He leaves the mark that looks like this on your arm." He then proceeded to pull out a piece of parchment and upon it was a dark ink image. There was a circle- apparently transparent- with two dark snakes wrapped around it with their mouths open and a red substance- most likely blood- dripping onto the circle, it looked frightening and at the sight Victoire gave a quick squeak of surprise, Bill wrapped his arm around her. Harry put the image away and Teddy stared straight ahead. "He leaves this on the arms- mostly the wrists- of his victims, though it can only be seen by a wizard or witch."

"And that is why muggles don't know what happened," Said Kara. "Because they-" Teddy cut in and finished her sentence.

"Because they can't see it." He had gone pale and his hair had lost a lot of colour.

"He's nearly impossible to catch," Explained Bill. "You never know when he's around or when he's going to come, it's like it's impossible to catch a glimpse of him, however, we have spoken this over and Sebastian and Keith will be aiming to get an image of his if possible."

"But it's his name, I'm sure Percy would be able to gain access to the Ministry's files and locate him!" Teddy pressed on, desperate now to make some sort of effort to prove himself.

"He has tried; all traces have been mysteriously erased." Said Kara.

"And as for this traitor business?" Said Teddy suddenly. "Do we know yet who it is?" Everyone looked around at each other.

"We have personally visited all members at unexpected times and nothing appears suspicious," Said Harry. "We are still on the lookout, but no dark mark and immunity to Veritaserum. I honestly don't know how we can find out, if you notice something you two-" He said, pointing at Victoire and Teddy. "If you should find any evidence or leads then you report to me immediately, understood?" Harry asked, colour returned back to Teddy's hair as he and Victoire nodded their promise.

"Alright then," Said Bill. "I do think we should get back to see my brother, he'll never come out for a firewhisky if we don't pull him out by force." Harry chuckled and agreed. Teddy hesitated but agreed to go. The others disapparated on the spot and just as Teddy was about to do the same, he turned to see Victoire sat alone at the table, as pale as death.

"Victoire?" He said, taking a step closer, she looked up at him and smiled a little. "Are you alright?" She nodded and approached him.

"I guess I am just a little nervous, it has been quite an overwhelming day." She said with a small laugh, he nodded and offered his hand.

"Let's get out of here." He told her, she smiled even more now and gently slid her hand into his. The moment was beautiful until they arrived back in the noisy atmosphere that was Percy's home.


End file.
